


Leave Your Sanity at the Door

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Bulging, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Breeding Kink, F/M, I'm leaving it up to you, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Top Hatake Kakashi, Unspecified Age, all the filth, but genin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Kakashi is not prepared for a genin team, let alone one with the sweetest little unsuspecting omega-to-be like the blonde one. A/B/O jounin claims – Naruto smells just so fucking good, with a really innocent Naruto and a Kakashi who tries to be good but just fails spectacularly





	1. Chapter 1

They were all so young and tiny. Too young to really have scents yet, not distinguishable ones. They all just melded together in milk, honey, ash, and metal. Ash from Sasuke, because Kakashi was sure the kid could do a few of his family’s fire jutsu already, metal because they’re shinobi, even Sakura had her kunai pouch strapped tight to her thigh, and milk and honey because they were all so small and young and Kakashi despaired at being made their sensei.

This was unfair. How did people do this on a regular basis?

Desensitization is one thing, Kakashi went through it himself when he turned into a chuunin (genin at six was too young for anyone to stomach. Twelve was more appropriate). Protection was another: Kakashi’s scent on his students would let most people in the village know these three were off limits, and thus they wouldn’t suffer the same… _misuse_ as the Genin corps did.

What was the Hokage thinking, placing Kakashi as a classified Alpha on a team of three small children? Wasn’t it usually a safe, Beta jounin? It was just asking for his instincts to go haywire. Especially with the stupid, stupid, _stupidly delicious_ blonde one. Kakashi knew an omega when he saw one, and the boy was working towards being one of the handful that lived in the village. Honestly, of course it’s _Sensei’s_ kid that smells the sweetest. If Naruto had any chance of being a ninja and not trapped and reduced to some knot-head’s live-in pussy, Kakashi was going to have to claim him himself.

Which brings us back around to _this was unfair_. Because so much as Kakashi _longed_ for a mate, one to match him, he didn’t expect to _find_ one (especially a tiny one with blonde hair and fuck me eyes, who would be the best, most perfect omega any alpha had ever _dreamed_ of).

“Sensei?” Sakura asked, perturbed by his sudden silence.

Sighing, Kakashi sat down onto his ankles, balancing before his three small ones for this conversation.

“You are aware, I hope, of scenting regulations?” Kakashi refused to let them see his inner turmoil, merely turning a disinterested eye to them all.

“Ah, yes!” Sakura knew it, of course she did, she was the bookworm, “Until we reach full puberty or chuunin rank whichever comes first, we as a genin team belong to the jounin in charge. That way any sexual misdemeanors are contained and done safely, and we are given steady guidelines for entering adulthood.” She blushed at the word ‘sexual’.

“Textbook, of course.” Kakashi sighed, “Well done. But do any of you know what ‘scenting regulations’ _entail_?” 

None of them answered for a minute, Sasuke paying especial attention to something behind Kakashi’s shoulder, Sakura not making eye contact, and Naruto shuffling as if he had a secret. Could it be?

“Naruto?” Kakashi called him out, “Could you please share what you know?”

The boy’s ears warmed, and the blush on his cheeks made his eyes bluer. Oh dear, oh dear, settle back down Hatake.

“Uhm. It depends on what sex type we turn into, right? There’s no way for us to know when our innards decide to grow up, so you’re there to make sure we don’t get into messes we can’t handle?” Naruto twisted his hands in his orange sweater, turning his eyes away bashfully from Kakashi’s gaze. Clearly he didn’t know what would constitute a ‘mess he couldn’t handle’ and a very big part of Kakashi was yearning to show him.

“Yes. You’re right.” Kakashi couldn’t seem to stop looking at those small bony shoulders. “Basically, I’m going to make sure you smell like me. And that requires a different amount of attention. Sasuke is most likely going to be an Alpha, you’ve got the belligerence for it-” said Uchiha glowered at him, unafraid to meet Kakashi’s eyes. Yep, Alpha, “Sakura, you’re a civilian girl so you’re most likely a Beta. But Naruto...”

The blonde pursed his lips, both dissatisfied and irritated at the looks his teammates were giving him. “Yeah, yeah” he sniped at them, “I’m an Omega. I knew years ago.” And a downcast look flickered over his face, like a thread of cloud over the sun. Sasuke deigned to blink, turning his head to eye the other boy; that made something in Kakashi itch. Damned Uchihas, always getting into _his_ groove and messing up his mojo.

Frowning, Kakashi set that aside for later because clearly someone had taken the blonde aside for a sexual orientation (and Kakashi would make damn sure they hadn’t done any other thing to the boy).

“Anyways, get going. Tomorrow, here at 0800.” Kakashi dismissed them, standing. His body language was too subtle for the other burgeoning alpha and beta to notice, but Naruto, sweet small innocent Naruto, twitched and stood still. _Obedient._

It whispered in Kakashi’s mind, and once it got started, it grew. Obedient, kind, gentle, bright, sweet, open, loving, _opening_ , _enjoying, loving it_ \---- God damn it Hatake. Kakashi gathered up every impure thought and shoved them down. It would not do to frighten the boy, take before anything is offered.

Sasuke left immediately, rolling his eyes at the start time. Sakura chirped a goodbye and left as well, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t going the exact same way as the Uchiha. Naruto, didn’t move. His head was still bent. Kakashi vaguely wondered in the far back of his mind, what it would be like to step forward a few paces and bring his crotch to Naruto’s exact mouth level. He was a short kid, but perfectly sized for maneuvering. It be _great_ to just pluck the boy up, press him against that sturdy looking tree right there and plunge into his pleading, fragrant, wet cunt.

Kakashi instead stood there and waited for Naruto to work up the nerve to look at him.    

Eventually, the boy did so, his little chest pulling in air and then curious, careful eyes came up to meet Kakashi’s. The Hatake’s inner response to this brave little thing was quite visceral, and he was proud of himself for not pouncing right then and there, especially with that _scent_.

But he’d have to do this soon, or else he may just mount the boy in the street.

“You’re already started to send out pheromones, Naruto, that means…” Kakashi started, staring into the boy’s eyes because if he looked at his mouth Kakashi didn’t know what he would do.

“That, that means I smell really good right?” Naruto asked, bashfully, watching Kakashi from under his shy eyelashes. He licked his mouth, and Kakashi breathed in, knowing that his mask was filtering most of what he could smell, but knowing that without it, he’d be drunk on Naruto’s milk soft, mouthwatering decadence, a smell like the richest cheesecake that melts across your senses and seals you shut with everything good and lusty in this life.

“Yes. Really good.” Kakashi said tightly, swallowing when the blonde tilted his head, curious, his eyes far too knowing, far, far, far, too knowing Kakashi thought.

“Does that mean, you want to…” Naruto paused, biting his lip and utterly oblivious to the sudden stiffening in Kakashi, in all parts of Kakashi, “...you want to c- _come_ on me?”

That would be the appropriate starting point, Kakashi noted absently, dazed at watching hearing Naruto sweet Naruto saying _come_ like it was a dirty naughty thing. He swallowed again, feeling that Alpha itch in his teeth. Come on him first, then next time sucking, then next time fingering, then the final time fucking. That would be the appropriate broadening of an innocent Omega’s first time. Was Kakashi that strong?

No.

“Naruto-kun that is the least of what I want to do to you.” Withholding his whine, the alpha part of him clawing at the chance the boy was giving him, sending him beautiful pictures of Naruto undressed and spread wide on the grass right here, wetness open and gaping around Kakashi’s fingers, his cock, his knot filling him up and making him _squeal_. Kakashi tightened his stomach, his guts, against it, wanting in some way to fold up into the smallest ball and forget that he’s a man, an alpha, and retreat to a time when he didn’t know what cunts felt like.

Blue eyes dropped to find Kakashi’s hardness, bulging out ugly and huge in his pants, and widened, mouth dropping open. “Oh. Um. Can we?”

Kakashi twitched, fighting so many urges at once he didn’t know what to do. Did he hear that? Truly?

“What?” he rasped, dark eyes plastered to the omega wafting interest and coy desire at him, did the boy know?

“Do, do something. There was a man a few weeks ago, who, who said things.” Naruto chewed on his lip and turned his head, baring a tan neck.

Inflamed by the thought of a man, any man, any _person_ taking an interest in this omega (mine, he’s mine, _my_ cunt, _my_ cum bucket, the one stretched and swelled with _me_ ), Kakashi made a decision and strode forward, putting a large hand on Naruto’s thin shoulder.

“Come on, we need to do this elsewhere.” Away from pesky patrols and peers and colleagues who would protest at such early intervention in a young Omega’s life. Kakashi teleported them both away from the training ground, away from sunny skies and open spaces. They reappeared in a dark apartment, empty save for the necessary furniture and a bookcase. It felt better, now they were hidden away, a den.

Naruto squeaked, shocked by the sudden location change and by the grip Kakashi had on him, bringing him forward to press his chest against the bulge in his pants. Naruto gasped against thick green fabric, the armor of Kakashi’s vest blocking any true sensation.

“Sorry,” Kakashi fought for words, trying to ignore the brush of perky nipples and bird-boned body against his hard cock, feeling like his arm, his body was operating outside of his jurisdiction.

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto giggled awkwardly, nervously, hands coming up to grip at the jounin vest in front of his face. He nudged closer, curious, and now pink cheeked.

“Are you embarrassed? Frightened?” Kakashi asked, finally mentally kicking in his knees so he could kneel and look Naruto in the face.

The blonde shook his head after a moment of thought, some instinct propelling him to wrap his arms around Kakashi’s neck and hide his face in his strong shoulder.

Kakashi sighed, beast inside soothed for the moment by the boy’s seeming acceptance, his gentleness, and awkwardly wrapped his own arms around the boy, feeling like he could wrap them around him twice he was so small. (he’s not that small, the actually intelligent part of his brain spoke up, drowned under Alpha senses, he’s average, perhaps on the smaller side for his age, he just _feels_ small).  But Naruto’s kindness, his innocence, made him want to weep.

He relocated them to sit on the bed, since he didn’t have a couch, and settled Naruto on his lap facing him.

“Naruto-kun,” Kakashi kept his hands on thighs, despite their itch to crawl up and seize hold of a young healthy ass, “has anyone touched you before? You said a man said things, what things?”

Gaining confidence, Naruto breathed in and sat back, not quite looking into his eyes. “Well, nobody’s touched me, not like, like this” he squirmed in Kakashi’s lap, causing the hair on the back of Kakashi’s neck to rise in reaction, “but I’ve heard things. Like, what’s a _bitch_ boy?” He said the word harshly, making it clear that he’d only ever heard it once, from some drunk assholes mouth.

“Ah,” Kakashi stared at him, feeling flat footed and homicidal, “someone who, uh, is fuc—made love to—a lot.” He shouldn’t say fuck, Naruto’s too young, he bet Kurenai doesn’t say ‘fuck’ to her three genins.

“You can say fuck.” Naruto said blandly, as if it was nothing. Twitching at the dirtiness of the word leaving the pouty softness of that mouth Kakashi was once again surprised by Naruto’s grasp of the real world, even when he didn’t quite know all of it. He wondered, not for the first time, where the boy got this stuff.

“Right. Where did you learn this?” Kakashi asked, hands idly stripping off his gloves and letting them fall back by his feet on the floor, rubbing palms across glaring orange fabric.

Naruto blushed again, harder, “I had a friend, a nee-chan who worked at Toby’s place.” Toby’s place…that’s the whorehouse down on Second Avenue, in the center of the village’s ‘downtown’. The boy shuddered when Kakashi’s hands spidered out to wrap nearly entirely around his cheeks, tentatively squeezing a bit, like he didn’t know he was doing it. It was like testing a peach for ripeness, you can’t squeeze too hard or you’ll smash the poor thing.

“Huh. And this nee-chan, taught you about being an omega?” Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, “she kept you away from her clientele right, away from the house itself?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Well duh, Aki-nee-chan was smart! But yeah, she told me about things. Said I’d need to know. Explained some of the things people yelled at me, and what…what would happen when I turned thirteen.”

Thirteen was the normal age for puberty. Kakashi nodded, shifting Naruto closer, so the boy fell a little harder against his still-hard cock, “so you know what this means?” Only his impeccable self-control kept Kakashi from bucking up and thrusting, just the small brush of Naruto against his arousal was electrifying.

Naruto was red now, and his bottom lip was wet and shining, chewed on voraciously. His thighs were trembling under Kakashi’s hands leading him to believe the boy was far more naïve than he may seem. But perhaps that’s just Naruto, as much as anyone can describe something to him, theoretically try to get him to imagine, Naruto just can’t get it until he’s jumping hands and feet first. The blonde has to touch it to know, has to stretch and bend and try it before he can understand.

Perhaps Kakashi could help.

He pulled a little, falling back into a slouch against his wall with Naruto falling after him. With one hand cupping behind the boy’s small blonde head, Kakashi kept the boy pinned close to him as he reached up and drew down his mask. Naruto gasped, blue eyes wide and glued to him, and Kakashi couldn’t help smirking.

But then Kakashi breathed out a quick “I got you,” and followed the words with his mouth brushed gently across Naruto’s bitten and wet lips as hot and petal soft as any girl’s pussy. Kakashi tensed when he felt Naruto squeak and squirm, shocked at his move, and stopped breathing while Naruto shuffled around on his hardened cock wondering what to do.

The boy settled more firmly against him and kissed back, a bird’s peck so small and cute Kakashi took a breath in out of necessity, or else he’d pass out from _holding_ it.

So fucking sweet, so small, Naruto fit so perfectly against him, cupped in his arms. Kakashi could just picture being a smidgen closer, cock risen up and engulfed, locking Naruto to him forever and ever.

Kakashi grunted when Naruto licked into his mouth, now more confident and interested in the way Kakashi reacted. Grasping blonde hair harder, forcing the boy closer, Kakashi took over the lead, feeding from Naruto like every taste and swathe of his tongue was the movement of his cock. Naruto moaned weakly, newly, unconsciously testing out what noise meant when a man had his tongue down your throat.

“Good,” Kakashi panted, pulling back to swallow, “that’s good, Naruto, so good baby.” He breathed deeply through his nose and, wait…no. _No way_. He wasn’t that lucky, was he?

Naruto’s scent had deepened, widened, spread out around his apartment like a physical touch. He was pink cheeked and bright eyed, trembling, and his thighs widened as far as they could in his pants, hips moving in little innocent circles, looking for something he didn’t understand.

All it took for Naruto to bloom was Kakashi giving him a little kiss. Possessive desire rose up from the alpha chained next to his heart and Kakashi sprung upright like a windup toy. Naruto fell back and made a small noise, caught between Kakashi’s legs and his hands holding him tight to his covered cock. Licking his lips, Kakashi swallowed the excess saliva in his watering mouth and tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips, tilting him up, thumbs digging in to bruise, putting him into position to _breed_ \---and Naruto wailed.

“S-Sensei! What is--?” His legs wrapped as much as they could around Kakashi’s middle, hands coming up to tug and pull at his own jacket, hot and sweaty, succeeding in getting it off and baring his stomach.

Groaning, Kakashi shifted on hand to press it to thin tan belly, soft skin delicate and decadent, Kakashi wanted to wrap himself in it.

“You’re blooming, Naruto,” Kakashi shifted Naruto to the bed, divesting him on his pants, inwardly impressed with his care, “didn’t your nee-chan tell you what would happen?”

“S-she said I’d start feeling itchy and hot, like this, but it’s hotter and, and not itchy at all, I just…Ka-kashi-sensei! Please!” Naruto whined, small hands coming down to touch at where Kakashi’s hand pressed into his stomach, hips writhing against the bed.

Kakashi made an answering noise, deep and vibrating, understanding somehow that Naruto could feel the want in his stomach, the need in his hole, and the reaction in his sweet little omega cock but didn’t quite get what it meant, what he needed. Kakashi breathed deep again, and knew that in that hidden little place, dark and mysterious, Naruto was getting _wet_. He could smell it, he could almost taste it, it was so fragrant, pungent, _delicious_.

“I’m going to, I’m going to take you Naruto,” Kakashi stepped back and away to leave the omega naked and pleading on his bed, stripping himself without a care to the popping of stitches and the way his arms wrenched to get the fucking things off. Naked then, Kakashi knelt on the bed over Naruto, who shook and reached for him, wanting him to stop the feeling, or to make it better.

Oh, he was _so_ going to make it better.

“T-take me, like, y-you’re going to p-put your…your…” Naruto chewed on his lips, eyes darkened by arousal and need flickering down Kakashi’s body to find his hardness, Kakashi licked at his whisker marks, waiting for that sweet little mouth to say it.

“My what, baby?” long fingers reached to pluck at pink nipples, sweet tits never touched before. Naruto squirmed again, instincts telling him to do one thing but unwilling to lose sight or smell of Kakashi, lose the way those hands touched him and pinched at his taut flesh. Naruto was hard but Kakashi ignored it, knowing the boy would feel a tenth of the pleasure in his cock that he’d feel in the rest of his body. Omegas were hardwired like that.

“You’re going to fuck me with your cock, right?” Naruto whispered, eyes fixed on it, “ _take me_ with it? Fill me with it?”

Kakashi sort of choked on his spit whilst snarling in reaction, hips fucking into the air at the dirty things leaving his omega’s mouth. He dove down, fucking those things back into pink lips with his tongue, swallowing Naruto’s cries and carefully keeping his cock up and away from the boy’s body. He had to check he was ready, he had to hit a proper width before Kakashi could fuck him, otherwise a knot Kakashi’s size would split a virgin like Naruto. Kakashi didn’t want that. Kakashi wanted Naruto hung out and catatonic on his knot, gulping down all his come until he was fat and happy.

“Yes, I’m going to do that, I’m going to take you and fuck you and knot you, and I’m going to breed you, fil you with come until you slosh.” Kakashi growled into Naruto’s mouth, flinging his hitaiate away so he could memorize this image, remember every single thing about it.

Naruto, one of his hands slipping between his thighs to touch where the heat was hottest, looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth wide and panting, straining to touch him. “Like a bitch boy?”

Kakashi inhaled, kissing him again, kissing across his cheeks and slim neck, digging in teeth and tongue and everything to make the boy his.

“Yes, Naruto, my bitch boy, my omega.” Kakashi nosed the boy over, turning him so he lay stretched and beautiful over his bedspread.

And, yes! A place of heaven, nirvana, completion. Naruto’s ass cheeks, full and round like peaches, were wet and dripping with the sweetness of his hole. Kakashi went cross eyed, losing sight and drifting in the smell of Naruto’s bloom, his _first_ , just for Kakashi, tart and new like an apple not quite ready to fall from the tree.

Kakashi was a bad man. A bad man who realized when he came to, mouth delving straight into Naruto’s crack, the gash of wetness and warmth, that he’d lost minutes, smell turning to taste without notice, devouring his new omega with everything he was until there was nothing left but the urge to rut.

Naruto was panting, making confused, wanting noises that fell out of him the more Kakashi ate him away. As cries and half bitten moans fell from his wet little mouth, so did his wetness increase and grow from his wet little hole. Legs twitched and shuttered, and his head turned sideways on Kakashi’s pillow was a beautiful sight, drool leaving a small puddle next to his face.

Kakashi was nearly over-stimulated, still in his pants, knot threatening to pop early and ruin this for him and for Naruto. He couldn’t allow that. Fingers joined his tongue and at the first press of two, too impatient for one, Naruto gave a thudding gasp and his body shuddered, opening for both and swallowing them as if looking for something longer.

God, he was so ready for it.

“You’re a natural, Naruto-baby” Kakashi groaned, teeth leaving an imprint on one cheek. Three fingers now, four, god, Naruto was opening up so _well_.

Naruto cried out, hand flying back to grip Kakashi’s hair when Kakashi flicked his tongue out to taste him, his wetness, the slick that flooded out from deep inside him to make it easier for Kakashi to claim him.

“Now.” Kakashi rumbled, mouth painted wet and sticky, moving upwards so Naruto was covered and positioned beneath him, fitting perfectly.

Naruto, unknowing, overwhelmed Naruto, presented himself beautifully, slipping his knees as far apart as they could go, knocking up against Kakashi’s, and squishing his head and shoulders down so his hips were pressed up and ready for it. When Kakashi let his cock fall over his hole all hot and heavy, weighed down by blood and arousal, Naruto gasped and his eyes widened, fuzzy and buzzed over as they were by his bloom and want.

Leaning his hands into the mattress on both sides of Naruto’s body, Kakashi set his hips up in motion that dragged and caught gently on Naruto’s hole a few times, captivated by the way Naruto seemed to _gape_.

The noise Kakashi made when Naruto slide his face against the bed, slow and weak with need, to press his cherry pink moth up to Kakashi’s scarred hands, kissing and suckling at his thumb, was animal. He felt tears pricking at him, emotion swarming his chest like it hadn’t done in years, and Kakashi leaned down to press his own lips to the top of Naruto’s head the instant he breached him.

Fucking made for each other.

Tenderness fell by the wayside then, as Kakashi pushed into Naruto a new place where there wasn’t before. He needed to get in. As much as his omega body was stretched and prepared by both Kakashi and instinct, he’d never had cock before, and Kakashi was fucking his new place into muscles never put to the test before.

“Augh—! Ka-Ka-Ka~shi~!” Naruto squealed, shocked dumb by the feeling of Kakashi taking him over, stretching him out with a cock that felt larger than his own limbs.

Kakashi growled something that might have started out as Naruto’s name, but fell out of his mouth to shiver around the boy’s ears and neck like a collar. It was deep, rumbling, and alpha to the point that Naruto surrendered immediately, cumming instinctually and without shame in his cries and squirming, when all of Kakashi slid inside.

 _Yes_.

“My omega, my sweet omega boy.” Kakashi mumbled, circumstances, like, environment, everything that wasn’t Naruto and his suckling hole erasing itself from his mind. He was thrusting, picking up speed but keeping his movements smooth, because it felt like every time he filled Naruto fully, a little more of Kakashi was left behind.

The rut had to end soon, Kakashi couldn’t keep thrusting like this, not with a knot on the way and with Naruto squeezing up tight with his whole body, orgasm thrumming constantly now under his skin. Naruto moved with each one of Kakashi’s thrusts, his slick soaking into the bedspread and, Kakashi hoped distantly, the bed.

Kakashi knew the second he inflated, slamming in hard with a wet squelch, knot filling up bigger and bigger, Naruto nearly biting a hole through his hand.

Kakashi’s orgasm slid up behind his eyes and whited out his vision first, before carrying the wave all the way down through his body until it burst out in come and come and come, filling up poor little Naruto with so _much_ , Kakashi was keen on seeing it bubble out of his fucking mouth. Nearly catatonic, Naruto merely whined and focused on his breathing, locked there and bred by Kakashi. Kakashi leaned his head heavily over Naruto’s shoulder next to his face, licking across sweaty neck and cheek until he had his mouth again.

“Take it,” Kakashi whispered like it was a secret into Naruto’s mouth, “it’s all yours, keep it for me, always.”

“Yes, yes,” Naruto couldn’t put voice to it, but his mouth moved in the words.

Kakashi bit down on Naruto’s bony shoulder, his hands coming up to massage and feel at every part of him, moving down until they happened to glance over Naruto’s belly, filled full with cock and come.

Groaning, because he could fucking feel it, Kakashi nudged Naruto up a bit, holding him up with his own strength because Naruto wanted to do nothing but squeeze and tremble on his cock right now. Looking down passed raw nipples, plucked up like the titties they might be one day, filled with milk, Kakashi saw the bulge in Naruto’s stomach and ground slowly, watching it move.

Naruto whined in his hair, small hands scrambling at Kakashi’s for relief, something, because every part of him shivered in pleasure.

“You’re mine now.” Kakashi swallowed around his tongue, around the lump lodged in his throat. He wanted to apologize or something, because really, he had just taken advantage of an omega’s first bloom. But, the alpha part of him snarled and chewed on that part, crying out that it was his bloom in the first place, since the omega was his and would remain his.

Naruto just sighed, plump and happy, “Kay.”

It can be said though, that Sasuke just rolled his eyes and snorted when Kakashi rubbing his cheek along the Uchiha’s own burgeoning Alpha glands, marking him as his in training. Sakura submitted unhappily to being smeared with a combination of Kakashi’s sweat and spit, a grimace of disgust wrinkling her nose.

And well…if on some really trying days in Team Seven’s future, when shit was hard and unfair, Naruto presented happily and with increasing frequency for Kakashi to fuck full, knot up, and get bred while the other two watched or fucked around themselves…that’s sort of Team Seven’s business.


	2. Sanity is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is bright and gleaming, and made of sex

Naruto suckled contently on his popsicle, a sly little smile hidden in the corner of his mouth along with the sticky sweetness of frozen blue sugar water. Mouth puckered under his mask, Kakashi glowered at the smug little thing. He _knew_ that last trap had been deliberately playing on his alpha instincts. Naruto ignored him, pleased as punch to have gotten one over on his sensei and kept himself busy by trying to make Sasuke trip. He hadn't succeeded yet, but didn't seem to mind.

Sasuke was finding new and surprising ways to dodge, and it kept them both entertained even amid Kakashi's sulking cloud. They had managed to catch him off guard. It was a blow to his pride, as a jounin. No matter that his kids were catching onto his teachings, dirty pool always won the day. They were ninja after all. Using Naruto's sweet smell was just too low.

The mastermind Sakura chomped on the last of her popsicle and the look in her glinting eye was evil.

Kakashi was onto her.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shrill cry from the side made Sasuke bodily twitch, and sidle around behind Kakashi's thin hip to hide in his shadow.

The small blonde Alpha girl found him anyway, a heat seeking missile that swerved around Kakashi like he wasn't there and pounced.

"Kakashi." A tired voice rasped, Asuma with his trust cigarette clouding his own scent. Every jounin had their own ways of scent regulations, and it seemed Asuma's was populating all his kids with the murky gunge smell of his cigarettes and his sweat. Honestly, Kakashi sympathized, three alpha clan heirs? It's like a nightmare waiting to happen.

Naruto greeted the other two boys happily, while Sasuke strove to rescue his Popsicle from Ino who ended up starting up a screeching competition with Sakura.

"Asuma. Back from a D-rank?" All members of Team Ten were dusty and dirty, and smelled like mud.

"Yep. Osaka-san's vegetable garden needed weeding again." Asuma flicked some of the dirt out from under his nails.

"We're on our way for our own." Kakashi commented idly, interested in the strange dynamic of the other Team. Three alphas, and yet two barely seemed to care that Ino, with her charge and noisiness, was asserting her dominance over them all. Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate it, but both Shikamaru and Chouji were watching the commotion like it was a bad movie. Naruto put his arms behind his head, and Kakashi caught the way the other's wrinkled their noses.

"I recommend avoiding catching Tora, with that one on your team." Asuma raised his eyebrows.

Kakashi's attention sharpened into physical knives.

"How do you mean?"

Asuma eyed him, a little bemused. "Obviously, Tora would smell you guys coming a mile away. That kid --"

Kakashi’s deadpan stare somehow became more uncaring, almost viciously so, staring directly with dead emotionless eyes at Asuma. Suddenly, it seemed like the man wanted to swallow his own cigarette. Before either man could deal with Kakashi’s quick solution to killing their conversation, someone interrupted with a prepubescent feminine disgusted noise.

"Naruto, you reek!" Ino pinched her nose shut, after barging towards Chouji to snatch his chips away.  

"Shut up Ino!" Naruto scowled, "You smell worse than I do!" Something flickered behind his blue eyes.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Shut up, dead last!" She smacked him over the head, and Naruto ate dirt. Alpha instincts roared over Kakashi’s head and it tool every shred of ninja control that he owned the not squash the fucking girl with a flick of his wrist. Asuma tensed, though he was Beta, at the split second danger to his student, but Kakashi didn’t have to do a damn thing.

"Ino!" Sakura roared, and retaliated, disappearing from Sasuke’s side. What nobody expected however, was the effects of Kakashi's physical conditioning training. The indignant punch sent Ino soaring, collapsing back over Shikamaru so they both fell to the ground.

Shocked, everyone paused a second – even civilians in the street – to watch how the pink haired little girl straightened and huffed. Frozen on the ground, Naruto gaped up at his Sakura-chan, flinching once when she reached down for him.

She physically hauled him up out of the dirt, and brushed him off, sniffing imperiously in Ino's direction. With both eyebrows raised, Sasuke handed her the last of his popsicle as tribute. Her happy smile was frightening for all.

"I think we'll be fine. How about you see to your own, hey Asuma?" Kakashi barely withheld his snickers, before ushering his students away from the scene of the crime. He allowed himself a pet to each of their heads, lovingly for Naruto, proudly to Sakura, and commiserating for Sasuke. His little group of puppies, so young, still with their milk teeth.  

They didn’t see Team Ten for a while.

00

Naruto whined, both his hands down where Kakashi connected with him physically, curiously feeling around the stretched wet skin of his stuffed hole.

Heaving in air through his nose, Kakashi kept his teeth in his tongue to stop himself from trying to fuck further - he had _knotted_ , why the hell was he still so fucking aroused?!

Humming, Naruto swiped up some of his own juices, mixed now with Kakashi's overabundance of come, and stuck three of his fingers in his mouth with a hazed, pink cheeked smile.

Fuuuuuck, that's why.

Naughty little thing, Naruto didn't even know how attractive he was.

The door slid open, and Sasuke, bearing several bags of street vendor food, entered. He immediately scrunched up his nose at the rank smell in their hotel room, Alpha mixing with Omega and so thickly it was almost a visible fog.

"Gross." Sasuke snorted, "Did you have to fuck on my bed?"

"Naruto was needy." Kakashi said tightly, trying for nonchalant but ending on overwhelmed. His head fell back over the edge of the bed, turned sideways as they were and only with Kakashi’s pants hurriedly shoved down. Naruto still wore his jacket, and sweat weighed down his bangs. It was hot, both as an image and in temperature.

"Naruto's always needy. You just indulge him." Sasuke put the food on their small table, where Sakura bent low over a medical text, so low her nose was almost pressed up against it.

"Sh-ddp 'Suke" Naruto mumbled, hips moving around in a sensual little swirl that pressed Kakashi up against every part of him.

Kakashi's head thunked back against the bedframe, and his hands clenched on the boy's hips. In response, Naruto gasped and moaned, voice trailing off into a high pitch squeal when Kakashi bucked him bodily upwards.

"They've been going at it since you left." Sakura commented, one hand between her thighs and the other flipping a page.

"Which is why I took so long." Sasuke replied drily, handing her her dish of hot shrimp.

Kakashi absently thought about telling them off for being so flipping cool about all this, but Naruto made another hungry noise and his brain swam once more.

00

 Kakashi had him on his knees right there in the dirt. Sakura and Sasuke laid in their bed rolls not too far away, and Kakashi absently realized that the noises they were making would probably wake them if they weren’t already awake.

But Naruto was just so good, so pure and innocent and loving and Kakashi felt at once a monster and a god.

But then Naruto twisted and raised himself up as much as he could on shaking arms, his panting mouth seeking Kakashi’s. His eyes were closed, and the scrunch of his eyebrows broadcast his pleasure, and Kakashi felt himself throb with every wet mouthed moan. The rush of emotion that went through Kakashi almost brought him to tears, the affection and possessiveness and love was strong, it made his hands shake, and his heart skipped a beat.

He bent his neck and kissed Naruto, the angle off enough that spit collect against their cheeks. Nasty, but sparking off a new thrust, angled just right to make Naruto shudder. Kakashi was just, just, _absorbed_ by the way Naruto…was. How he existed.

So full tilt, at this moment in time with a man’s cock up inside, clutched safely in the heat of him, and at every other moment. When they trained, when they ate together, when they slept at night.

Kakashi’s head hung down and he gave Naruto what he was looking for, falling to his elbows and curling tight around him. They were so close together, chest to chest, Kakashi large and pale over Naruto’s scrawny, wiry body. Golden hair dusted his arms, his legs, created a small, cute bed for his tiny little Omega cock and even udne rhis arms. Mouth watering, Kakashi wanted to taste every bit of it, but Naruto’s pink lips moaned and sucked on his bottom one.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, baby, that’s it.” Kakashi sighed into Naruto’s mouth, hips grinding deep, now and then punctuated with a quick withdraw and thrust, so Naruto could feel how open he was.

“I like it. Like it, like it, like it—“ Naruto repeated, head turning back and forth between Kakashi’s forearms.

Distantly, Kakashi heard a feminine whimper, a different voice from Naruto’s and Kakashi raised his head.

Sakura and Sasuke were on their sides, Sasuke looming behind the pink haired girl, one of his arms down in front of her and sinking his fingers in her cunt. The Uchiha looked sharper in the dim light and slightly out of his mind, mouth open and panting against her neck, eyes fixed on how Naruto writhed beneath Kakashi’s crouched body. He was teasing her, curling his fingers on every stroke that Kakashi gave into Naruto, grinding the palm of her hand on her clit and probably reaching that gorgeous spot inside of her too.

Her knee turned up sideways and her hands clutching at her budding breasts, Sakura moved her hips with Sasuke’s wave-like movements, and her wetness almost rivaled Naruto’s. Though her eyes were lidded, Kakashi saw that she too was watching, and was just as aroused by it as Sasuke.

Kakashi was worried by how little he cared, but then thought, Team Seven, of course, of course. Why wouldn’t they?

He caught Naruto’s chin, and turned his little heada, whisker cheek within reach so he bit it.

Naruto’s legs rose and clutched desperately at his moving hips. They urged Kakashi on, lifting Naruto bodily up so he could have more of KAkasi’s cock, forcing himself harder onto it. He wanted more, nad Kakashi was going to give it.

“Look, Naruto, look baby. It’s Suke and Kura, they’re watching. They’re wet for it, for me fucking you.”

Naruto’s blue eyes blinked open, curious in that vacantly there way. Most of his attention was on getting what he wanted, but on locking eyes with Sasuke, his body blurted out another batch of pheromones, drowning Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura in his scent.

Fuck-

Kakashi planted his knees and reached down, capturing one leg so he could gain speed and yes, he was slapping into Naruto like there was nothing else in the world he could do.

There wasn’t either, since Naruto cried out and grabbed at his hair, arching his chest. Kakashi put his teeth in Naruto’s slim little neck – again, absently wondering how easily it would be to crush him – but focused on making Naruto come, on the itching, filling of his cock.

Naruto jerked, body swallowing Kakashi’s inflating cock with such gorgeous ease Kakashi breathed out a shocked, whining noise and came, gushing out slick like a factory.

Sakura’s eyes rolled when she came, and her legs jerked and rode Sasuke’s hand like it was a bull. Sasuke, panting heavily and with the urgency of a teenager, rolled her so she was face down and ground his cock into the cheeks of her ass hard enough to make her gasp, coming in messy spurts over her back.

Kakashi leaned back a bit so Naruto could turn over on his knees, instinct forcing him to curl his back so tightly that none of Kakashi’s come slipped out, filling him up so full that Naruto’s orgasm lasted for _ages_.

The smell of them all filled the clearing, and the stars watched from on high as they eventually slept, messing and stuck together as they were.

Sakura screamed in the morning at the stat of her dress, and Naruto leaked come for about three hours afterwards.

Alphas that they were, Sasuke and Kakashi shared secret little smug smiles, and waved cheerily at Team Eight as they passed each other at the gate.

Kureni pinched her nose closed and glared at Kakashi, while Kiba stuck his own into his sleeve, eyes watering. Hinata passed out from embarrassment against Shino’s shoulder, and somehow Shino’s spiky hair became even more bristly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my lovelies, leaving something below is always appreciated and in fact quite necessary to spurn me to continue finishing all these lovely kinks and prompts you people supply! And hey, feel free and encouraged to leave MORE because I love seeing how perverted you kids are. Makes me feel better about my own ;] Thank you! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
